hamari adhori kahani
by Zinni17
Summary: Dont know what to summarise...peep in to know more...rajvi and dareya centric...also includes kavin and dushyant
1. Chapter 1

_At hospital_

 **A girl was sitting near her love ,,,holding his hand ...looking at him blankly ...her eyes were moist ,,,, her mind was full of questions which were left unanswered by people whom she trusted the most**

 **Girl's pov ...** _kion kia tum logon ne aesa ?mujhay barbad kardia ,,,,mujh se meri sab se qeemti cheez ..._ **looking at that person...** _cheen le ...me tum logon ko kabhi maaf nahi karun ge ,,,kabhi bhe nahi ..._

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Early morning time ...a girl rushed into college ,she was almost running as she was a bit late_

 **Girl's pov : oh god pehlay din he late ho gai ,ab kya hoga ...bohat dant parnay wali hai**

 _She was thinking this when suddenly bumped into a man_

 **She lost her temper ...** nazar nahi aata aapko ...andhay ho kya aik tu me pehlay se he late hun upar se tum ..huhhhh ,,,hato agay se ab

 **Boy ...** excuse me Madam ..late me bhe ho raha hun ,or me nahi aap meray rastay me aai hai

 **Girl...** acha maaf kardo ,,pehla din hai or me late hun already

 **Boy...** han tu jao na kis ne roka hai

 **Girl...** huhhh

 _Both changed their paths but their destination was same ...they imeediately rushed into the class_

 **Girl/boy...** may i come in mam

 _Both looked at each other_

 **Girl...** tum mera peecha kartay kartay yahan bhe aa gai ...

 **Boy...** oh hello ..mujhay koi shok nahi hai tumhara peecha karnay ka ,,yeh meri bhe class hai

 **Teacher ...** excuse me ,,you both are standing infront of a teacher and still fighting like small kids ... **both lowered their heads ...** yeh class hai zoo nahi hai ,,and aap dono !ate kion ho ?

 **Boy...** mam wo traffic ki wajah se ...

 **Teacher ...** What about you young lady ?

 **Girl...** mam wo inse takar ho gai

 **Teacher ...** i dont need your lame excuses ,,,you both should be punctual next time but this time i cant allow u to sit in my class ,as ,rule is rule for everyone so plz leave

 **Girl...** but mam

 **Teacher ...** i said leave

 _She had tears in her eyes ,,she looked at him furiously and left_

 _After sometime he found her sitting in the garden alone_

 **Boy...** *fake cough *

 **Girl..*no response ***

 **Boy...** excuse me

 **Girl ...** kya hai

 **Boy...** aap ro kion rahi hain ?

 **She looked up at him ...** aap ko is se kya matlab ,,me roun ya hasun ,,its none of your business

 **Boy...** but aap mujh pe gussa kion ho rahi hain ,,,mene kya kia hai ,dekhain me bhe tu class se bahir hun

 **Girl...** aapkay liay yeh konsi nai baat hai ,,but meray liay yeh bohat insulting hai

 **Boy...** what do u mean ..kay me har waqt class se bahir rehta hun kya

 **Girl...** mujhay nahi pata but yeh pata hai kay agar tumse takkar na hoti tu me time pe class me puhanch jati

 **Boy...** same here

 **Girl...** tum mujhay sunna rahay ho ?

 **Boy...** nahi me sirf yeh keh raha hun kay galti hum dono ki hai ,,or sazaa bhe dono ko he mil rahi hai tu bus aab baat khatam

 **Girl..** baat khatam tu phir kion baat kar rahay ho jao na yahan se

 _He had no other option then to just leave her alone for a while_

 **A/N SO HERE IS MY FIRST STORY ? HOW WAS IT ?SHOULD I CONTINUE?I WANT TO MAKE IT A RAJVI STORY SO SHOULD I ?AND IF U WANT ANY OTHER COUPLE OR CHARACTERS IN THE STORY THEN DO TELL ME !**

 _ **And a message from fatima aka krystalities ...hey guyzz ! I just wanted to inform u that i am not going to open my ff account ever so i will not be able to answer your pm's ,,,and if i ever read your story then i will review but as a guest ,,,,,**_

 **WAITING FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS ,,,,TC ...BYE :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Next day_

 _She was sitting in canteen when she recieved a letter with a box of chocolate_

 _She opened the letter ..._ Sorry...if u think kay yeh sab meri wajah se huwa hai ...tu i am really very sorry ...from Mr X

 **Gir** l's pov...Mr X ,,hmm its ok ... **and an unknown smile crept on her face**

 _One day she was going somewhere when some goons started teasing her ,,,he beated those goons badly,,,,he used to take care of her ,,,all these incidents brought them closer ,,,they started having feelings for each other ,,,but both weren't expressive_

 **The girls was thinking all this when she was disturbed by a voice ...** Mrs Rajat

 **She turned around ...** jee

 **Nurse...** Mrs Rajat yeh medicines lani hain

 **Girl...** ok me lay aati hun

 **She bought medicines and then looked at her purse and then at the job letter**

 **Girl...** Rajat ,me aapko is halat me akelay nahi chorna chahti but mujhay job pe jana paray ga ,,,aapkay liay he me yeh sab kuch kar rahi hun ,,,hamain iz waqt paison ki zaroorat hai ,,,aap plzz jaldi se theak ho jain Rajat,,,me ab aap ko or is tarah nahi dekh sakti...

 **She kissed his lips and then left for her job**

 **Here in CID bureau**

 **Everyone was in gossips ,,except 2 who were standing near a corner ,discussing something**

 **Kavin...** yar pata nahi rajat kis hal me hoga

 **Dushyant...** jahan bhe hoga theak he hoga

 **Kavin...** or purvi

 **Dushyant...** yar tujhay rajat pe aitabar nahi hai ...wo usay khush he rakhay ga .,jab un dono ne hamay keh dia hai kay hjm unse dur rahay tu kya faida hai unkay pass janay ka ..

 **Kavin...** yeh baat tu theak hai par unhay is tarah chorna bhe theak nahi hai ,,,dost thay wo hamaray

 **Dushyant...** kitnay logon ko chorna parta hai ,,,dil tu manta he nahi hai par shaid wo hamri qismat me nahi hotay ... **he takes a deep sigh**

 **Kavin...** me janta hun kay tu usay abhi tak nahi bhul paya ,,wo ab bhe teray dimagh pe sawar hai ,,jab tu janta hai kay us kay ghar walay usay family se bahir shadi ki ijazat nahi de rahay tu bhool ja na usay

 **Dushyant...** us larki ko bhoolna itna asan nahi hai ,,rajat or purvi bhe tu aik ho gai na ,,phir wo larki meri kion nahi ho sakti

 **Kavin...** tu janta hai kay purvi ne rajat kay liay apna ghar tak chor dia ,,kya wo larki tumharay liay choray ge apnay maa baap ko

 **Daya interrupts ...** kya baatein ho rahi hain yaaron me ,,,sari team ko side pe chor kar aesi kya personal guftugu ho rahi hai ...

 **Kavin...** nahi sir aesi koi baat nahi hai ,,hamay laga kay aapko or shreya ko disturb nahi karna chahey

 **Dushyant...** han warna shreya gussa ho jati hai

 **Both started teasing him when suddenly shreya enters**

 **Dushyant...** lo je think of the devil and the devil is here

 **Kavin...** aaye aaye janab aaj late kion ho gai

 **She was looking quites serious...** sir yeh ... **she forwards a card...** meri engagement ka card hai

 **All...** what?

 **Daya...** shreya yeh sab kuch kya hai?

 **Shreya...** i am sorry sir ,,me apnay maa baap ko or takleef nahi de sakti ,,aap sab plzz zaroor ana ... **saying this she left**

 **Everbody was in a state of confusion when suddenly bureau door opened**

 **A young girl in her early twenties entered...** Insp Purvi reporting on duty sir

 **Heraing this both kavin and dushyant froze at their p!ace**

 **Daya...** welcome to CID purvi ...

 **He introduced her to everyone...but she stopped in front of them**

 **Daya...** yeh hain hamri CID team kay do besties...

 **She was very angry to see both of them...her eyes were filled with hatred for them**

 **She was trying hard to control her anger...** hmm inki dosti kay jaal me koi na phasay warna boat bura hota hai unkay sath

 **Both of them were shocked while daya stood there confused**

 **Daya...** acha tum sab batein karo ,,,mujhay koi zaroori kam hai

 **Purvi was about to leave when she was stopped by a voice**

 **Kavin...** purvi tumne aesa kion kahan

 **Dushyant...** han purvi ,,tumne hamay dushman kaha apna ,,hum tu itnay achay frndz thay

 **Purvi...** tum dono kay liay behtar yahi hai kay mujh se baat mat karo

 **Kavin...** Rajat kaisa hai wo kahan hai or tum yahan?

 **She fumed in anger hearing her husband's name but composed herself ...** khabardar ainda tum logon ne meray pati ka naam lia ,,warna mujh se bura koi nahi hoga

 **She left while kavin and dushyant were confused +tensed**

 **Kavin...** yeh kya bol kay gai hai

 **Dushyant...** pata nahi kya hogaya hai ,,,or kaisi ajeeb se batein kar rahi theee...

 _ **A/N SO WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO RAJAT?WHY PURVI IS ANGRY WITH KAVIN AND DUSHYANT ?SHREYA IS GETTING ENGAGED ,,SO WHAT WILL DAYA DO NOW?**_

 _ **TOO MANY QUESTIONS RIGHT?ONLY UPCOMING CHAPS CAN ANSWER ALL THESE QUESTIONS...AND TO POST NEW CHAPS ,I NEED YOUR REVIEWS**_

 _ **I HAVE INCLUDED BOTH RAJVI AND DAREYA IN THIS STORY ,,BUT AGAR REVIEW NAHI KIA TU ME DAREYA KO CONTINUE NAHI KARUN GE ...**_

 _ **A BIT DISAPPOINTED WITH YOUR RESPONSE**_

 _ **WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS,,,TC ,,,,,,,,BYE**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning time**

Maa...maa kahan ho aap ... **he yelled**

 **His mother immediately came out of her room...** kya huwa beta ..itna chila kion rahay ho

Maa ,aapko aaj purvi kay ghar jana hai na ... **he seemed to be super excited**

 **RM...** han beta yad hai mujhay ,,tum fikar na karo ,tum jao office

 **Rajat...** Maa kya me aapkay sath nahi ja sakta ?

 **RM...** nahi beta ,kaisi batain kar rahay ho ,tum nahi ja saktay lekin han jab hum next time jain gay tu tumhay zaroor lay kar jaun ge

 **Rajat...** ok fine tu phir me ja raha hun office ,,bye

 **RM..** bye beta

 _After sometime Rajat's mother got ready and went to purvi's house ..._

 **Rajat was in his office ..he was physically there but not mentally ...**

 **He was thinking...** Pata nahi kya ho raha ho ga wahan ...maa ne pata nahi kya kaha hoga unko ...mujhay apnay sath bhe nahi lay kar gai ,,khud he akalay chali gain ..chalo purvi ko msg karta hun

 **He messaged purvi ...** hi jan? Kya hal?Maa again hai kya...sab kaisay chal raha hai ?

He waited for almost half an hour ..but got no reply from her side

Now he phoned her but she didnt picked up her phone ...he was a bit worried now

 **It was 4 pm now ...**

 **Rajat's pov ...** itni dair ho gai hai ,,kuch pata nahi chala mujhay kay kya huwa ,,purvi bhe kuch nahi bata rahi ...no msg ..no phone ...chalo mil kay ajata hun purvi se

 **He went to purvi's house...she saw him from window and signalled him not to come inside ...he was a bit confused**

 **Rajat's pov ...** is ko kya hogaya hai yeh mujhay mana kion kar rahi hai

 **After sometime she came down ,,her eyes were moist**

 **Rajat..**...purvi kya huwa ?

 **She pulled him inside an isolated park**

 **Rajat...** purvi kya huwa hai kuch tu bolo ..plzzz dekho mujhay tension ho rahi hai

 **She still had tears in her eyes ...** rajat jab aapki mom ko yeh rishta manzoor he nahi tha ..tu aapnay unhay yahan kion bheja ...meri or meray ghar walon ki insult karnay kay liay ...aapko pata hai mom dad kitna upset hain ...aapki maa kitna sunna kar gai hai unhay ..Mana Mr Rajat hum log aap jaisay ameer nahi hain but hamari bhe self respect hai ...aaplog yeh baat kion bhool jatay hain ...

 **And she bursts out crying ...he immediately hugs her ...after sometime she separates..he maked her sit**

 **Rajat...** aab mujhay aram se baith kar batao huwa kya hai ?

 **She starts telling him**

 _It was morning time about 11 am_

 _Purvi got ready ...she was super excited ,as it was a special day for her_

 _Door bell rings_

 _She heard a voice ..._ aray Mrs Kumar aaye aaye

 _Purvi 's pov ..._ lagta hai wo aagai hain ...ufff ...jaldi se tyar ho ja purvi

RM...Mr and Mrs malhotra me aap logon ki beti se milna chahti hun ..plzz usay bulayi na

PM...Je je me bulati hun

 _She calls purvi ..._

 _Purvi..._ namaste auntie ...

RM...namaste beta ...kya hal hai..

 _Purvi..._ je mai theak hun

 _RM..._ han theak kaisay nahi hoge ,,itnay baray ghar ka beta jo phasa lia hai ,,insurance tu higai hai na achi life ki

PF...Mrs kumar ,yeh aap kaisay baat kar rahi hai meri beti se

RM...yeh sawal mujh se nahi apni beti se puchay,,,kion peechay par gai hai yeh meray betay kay ,,,

 _PF...bus bohat hogaya ,,aap ilzam !aga rahi hain_

 _RM..._ yeh ilzam nahi sach hai ,,,puchay isse iska meray betay kay sath chakar chal raha hai kay nahi ..ussi ne mujhay aaj yahn zabardasti rishta lenay bheja hai iska

 _PF..._ kya ,,purvi kya yeh sab sach hai ?

 _Purvi was stammering..._ wo baba ..aap meri baat sunain

 _RM...dekh liay apni beti kay kartoot ...humara aik standard hai ,,aik class hai,hum apni family or social circle se bahir shadiyan nahi kartay ..yeh baat aap bhe samjh jain or apni beti ko bhe samjha dain_

Saying this she left

PF...isliay tumhay likhaya parhaya tha kay yeh kaam karo ,,islaiy tumhay itni azadi di ,,aaj tunhari wajah se humari itni insult huwi kuch andaza hai tumhay purvi ,,,aaj kay baad mujhay tum us larkay kay pass nazar na aao ,samjhi

 _She had tears in her eyes ,,it was an unexpected thing for her ,,,how much pain those words give her ,,,obviously no one could understand_

 _Flash back ends ..._

 **He was fuming in anger now ...** what ?mom ne yeh sab kuch kia ...

 **Purvi...** han Rajat ,,mujhay khud bhe yaqeen nahi aarah ,,,or dad tu bohat gussa ho gai hain ..unhon ne mjhay sakhti se mana kia hai kay me aapse na ab koi taluq rakhun or nahi kabhi milun

 **RAJAT...** purvi plzz tum udas na ho ..me sab theak kardun ga ...me aaj he ja kay mom se puchun ga kay unhon ne aesa kion kia ...agar wo pir bhe na manien tu me wo ghar chor dun ga...

 **Purvi...** nahi rajat ,,,is tarah tu wo mujhay kabhi bhe accept nahi karain ge ...wo yeh samjhain ge kay mene aap ko yeh sab kuch karnay ko kaha ...

 **Rajat...** Lekin purvi ...

 **She cuts him ...** nahi rajat yeh sahi tariqa nahi hai ...humay unhay samjahanay ki koshish karni chaheye

 **Rajat...** or agar wo na mani tu ?

 **Purvi...** tu,,hamaray pass koi or rasta nahi hai sewai iskay kay hum dono aik dusray ko bhool jain

 **Rajat...** plzz purvi aesa mat bolo,,mera kya hoga ,,,itna asan hai tumharay liay yeh sab kuch kehna ...

 **She !owered her head**

...bolo purvi kya tum aesay he mujhay chor du ge ,,takleef nahi ho ge tumhay ,,kya dil ka rishta torna itna asan kaam hai ,,,

 **She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes ,,,she could c!ear!y see his love ,,,besides love there was also a fear in his eyes ,,,fear of losing her ...**

 **Purvi...** Rajat ,,aap kion mujhay takleef de rahay hain in baataon se ,,,nahi chor sakti me aapko kabhi be ,,,kabhi bhe nahi ...

 **He smiled and wiped off her tears**

 **Rajat...** me janta tha kay meri purvi mujh se dur reh he nahi sakti ...kabhi bhe nahi

 **She smiled...** rajat ab mujhay chalna chaheye ,,,aapse baat karun ge phone pe

 **Rajat...** theak hai ,,,bye

 **Purvi ...** bye

 _She waved her hand ...and he looked at her till she disappeared_

 _Now he headed towards his home with several questions popping in his mind_

 **A/n So what will happen next?**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed**

 **Mithi,,krystalities,,loveukavin,,,,Drizzle1640 ,,,pari,,,parise22 ,,,Anubhab kavin fan ,,,RK,,,kshayaartist ,,,hamdard duo,,, Guest NL,,,sonamarjun ,,,Purp!e Angel1,,KAVINSANJANA,,,harman ,,rajvi21 ,,,kuki17,,,JannatFairy ,,,saney and to all the guests ...** _thanks alot ,,,love u_

 **Shweta04,,,,,,** i am ready for everything...just have a start ...;)

WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS ,,TC ,,BYE


End file.
